Amaryllis Potter Year 3
by nashpar
Summary: Amy's hunt for horcruxes has begun. Join her and her friends Jennifer Weasley and Hermione Granger on their 3rd year adventure with questionable teachers and escaped prisoners. read and enjoy
1. holidays and 2nd horcrux

_**Chapter 1**_

Amy sighed as she sat in her room at the Dusleys. This year she didn't mind at all. She was going to be here for a week and then she would go to Potter manor then at the end of July just before her birthday, she was going to go to Hermione's house. She was so excited. She had been to Jen's home and met her family and she was looking forward to staying with the Grangers. When she had seen them just briefly, she had liked them a lot. They were warm and really just parents who cared for their daughter. Amy thought Hermione was really lucky. Amy remembered how she had come to be going to the Granger.

_**Hermione had come in while she was sulking. **_

"_**What is going on?" **_

"_**Amy can't come to my house this holiday. Dad is taking us on a holiday to Egypt and we will b back 2 weeks before schools open." Mr. Weasley had won the Daily Prophet draw and was planning on a holiday for his family. Amy thought they deserved it more than anyone. "You could come with us." said Jen. **_

"_**No Jen. That is ok. I will be at the manor. I will be ok." **_

"_**Or you could come to my place." said Hermione. Amy looked at Hermione in surprise. **_

"_**You would want me there?" **_

"_**Of course. You are my best friend and I would love you to meet my parents and all. We will be back from holiday a week from your birthday so what do you say?" **_

"_**Awesome!" said Amy grinning and taking Hermione into a hug.**_

Hermione had emailed her parents and got a response. They were happy for her to come. Amy's heart had risen. She would not be so lonely this holiday.

Since Petunia and Vernon were still her guardians, they had to sign her Hogsmeade form. Vernon signed it without asking any question and she was sure he hadn't even looked at her. Really? Her aunt she could see would sometimes sneak looks at her, Diana would act all haughty and superior. The week had never been so long. At times she felt she should let the blood wards die but then her family could be in danger. They hated her but they were still her family.

**xxx**

When Amy returned to Potter manor her parents were waiting eagerly for her. She went into the tale of what had happened the whole year. Her parents reactions reminded her of Hermione and Jen.

"You met a basilisk, fought it and won?!" said James in disbelief then said, "That's my girl!" said James.

"James! You don't have to be happy about this. She could have died."

"But she didn't."

"I didn't mum. Fawkes saved me."

"Still… going like that... I am glad you are alive."

She went on to tell them about the hucrox. They gasped and paled. The portraits knew what they were. Her dad had been an Auror after all.

"That was quite an eventful year." James and Lily were worried she had to come across and destroy the foul things but they believed in their daughter.

"Just be careful and let Dumbledore handle it ok?" Amy nodded.

Amy settled in Potter manor loving the freedom. Even Kira was having fun. She continued her practices and exercise. Meeting Voldemort yet again…she realized Voldemort even though he was no more than a wraith, was still determined to kill her. That frightened her but she was a Gryffindor for a reason.

**THE SECOND HORCRUX GAUTNT RING 7 JULY 2003 **

Amy was in her room playing a game on her laptop when suddenly Fawkes flamed in. Amy was startled. "Hey Fawkes. Got something for me?" Fawkes trilled and showed her note. She took the note and read it.

_**Hello Amaryllis**_

_**I hope your holiday is going on well. I have found another horcrux but I need your help. I will come and pick you up tomorrow so we can go to it if that is ok with you. I cannot say more.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

Amy was puzzled, excited and intrigued and she sent a note agreeing to go with him.

The next day Amy was waiting anxiously in the main lounge and jumped when he emerged from the fireplace.

Dumbledore took her to his office and showed a memory of Voldemort's mother and her family. After seeing the memory, Dumbledore said, "I believe the other horcrux is hidden there and I need your help in psalmouth to collect it."

"Psalmouth? You think he used a snake like the chamber?"

"It would be his way to safe guard it. there are very few psalmouths." Amy nodded in understanding. Had she not had this gift, Voldemort would have been the only psalmouth and it would have been foolproof.

Amy found herself looking at a very gloomy looking manor. "This is Gaunt manor where Voldemort's parents lived."

The door had a symbol of a snake on it. Amy shivered at the atmosphere around it. the whole placed seemed dark. At that moment Amy felt it would have mattered if Voldemort had been raised by his grandparents. He would have still turned out rotten.

After searching for a while, Dumbledore saw it, the ring laying in a corner. Dumbledore looked to be in some sort of trance and he made to touch the ring and Amy cried, "No! Professor Don't!" before she pushed him out of the way. She would apologize later.

That managed to clear Dumbledore's mind. "Ah, thank you very much. Had I touched it, I don't know what would have happened."

Amy nodded. she concentrated, an image of a snake in her head and used psaltongue. The traps surrounding the ring fell. "I didn't think it will be this easy." said Amy.

"Riddle was an arrogant man and he never believed there would be another psalmouth."

Dumbledore levitated the ring and he sat it down and then took out the sword. "This is yours. You may stab it."

"M…Me?" said Amy stammering. She couldn't do that!

"Yes." Amy made to stab it when a version of her aunt and uncle came out of it and began taunting her about how she would never be good enough, how even her parents had seen that and left… it was horrible. After closing herself to the insults she stabbed it and out came an inhuman scream before the soul was gone.

"Sir, why did the ring affect you and make you want to wear it?" asked Amy after some time.

"It's because I know what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I shall tell you in time."

Xxx

Amy excitedly told her parents she had destroyed another horcrux. They wished they were there to help her. "You are already there for me. I know I can come to you for anything. You may not know everything the real you would know nor are you real but you are there for me and that is enough." Portrait Lily smiled tearfully at that.

Amy fell asleep exhausted. She was glad she could at least tell the portraits of her parents about the horcruxes since she couldn't tell Jen and Hermione. she was sure she would have combusted. She wondered where the other horcruxes are and if they were going to find them. she trusted Dumbledore would.

**There is chapter one. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. at the Grangers

Chapter 2

Amy was relaxing on her bed on her laptop and she saw messages from Jen,

**Hey Amy **

**I hope you are really ok. I am great. I am using Bill's computer. This place is really amazing. I really wish you were here. There are lots of amazing things to see here. I got loads of pictures but I will tell you anywhere. **

**We got to visit some pyramids. They are really nice but really creepy. Bill says a lot of them have booby traps and there are lots of skeletons of muggles who grew extra heads after trying to break in. if you get past the traps though, you will be in heaven. Lots of ancient very valuable stuff Gringotts is using. **

**We also got to see a sphinx but from afar. They are like centaurs only that they are lion with a human face. They are really big and fierce. Bill says you should never be on the bad side of one. They are super intelligent too. **

**We also spotted a phoenix nest from afar. We didn't approach it though. **

**It is really much fun here and I bet Hermione will be so jealous when we get back. I am going to send her an email too. **

**Ginny and the others said Hi. Ginny said I should name her specifically so…there… take care hey. Miss you a lot. Hope you have a great time at Hermione's. I miss you both so much. **

Amy smiled after reading it then she opened Hermione's letter. She and Hermione sent each other emails every day as she had a laptop with her.

Hermione was having a blast with her parents as well visiting beaches and museums in Australia where they were on holidays. Hermione and her parents went on Holidays every summer for 2 weeks somewhere.

She sent her pictures over email and Amy could see Hermione was having a great time. She looked so carefree from the uptight Hermione school version.

Amy hoped she would be able to have trips like these too. At these times that is when she missed her parents. Even the Dursleys took family trips. She vowed to have that when she had children of her own.

**xxx**

Amy stood nervously waiting for Hermione and her parents to come pick her up from King's Cross. She was dressed in a black and white horizontal striped dress, bangles and black pumps. Her hair was tied at the nape of her neck with an Alice band in her hair. Beside her was her trunk with all her school stuff as she wouldn't be returning back home. Kira's cage was on top of it though Kira wasn't in it but already at Hermione's house.

Before long, a Mercedes pulled up. Amy barely saw the doors open before she was flung into a hug by her best friend Hermione. "Amy! I missed you!"

"It's only been a month Mione!" said Amy laughing hugging her best friend tight. She had really missed her friends. Life in the large manor had taken to be quite lonely.

When Hermione released her, Amy turned to Hermione's parents who to her surprise, her mother took her in a warm hug. "Hello Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." said Amy shyly. "Hello Amy ready to go?" Amy nodded.

Mr. Granger placed her trunk in the boot and they were soon on their way. There was chatter with Hermione telling Amy everything she had been up to on her holiday and of course that included libraries and museums she had visited. Sooner than she expected, there were at the Granger resident.

Amy gasped as she saw the large home. It wasn't as big as Potter manor but it was big and beautiful. "Wow!" said Amy below her breath.

"welcome to our home." said Hermione.

"You have a lovely home." said Amy and Mrs Granger smiled warmly. "Thank you dear. Hermione dear please show Amy around."

Amy looked around from the hallway, spying an open kitchen and lounge as they went up the stairs. They stopped at the 2nd door to the left. "This is my room." said Hermione and she opened the door. The room was large, painted in pastel blue with bookshelves (it wouldn't be Hermione's room without that!), double bed, study table and a closet. "Your room is great. Its so…you." Hermione giggled.

"So where will I be sleeping?"

"Well there is a guest room but I was hoping we could share…" said Hermione nervously and Amy smiled. "I would love that."

Amy sat up her stuff and they left Hermione's room. Hermione pointed out the master bedroom, 2 free rooms used by her cousins if and when they came over, the guest suite then downstairs there was the kitchen, 2 lounges one main, library and her parents' office. Outside there was a pool area and perfectly manicured lawns.

"You have swings!" said Amy her eyes lightening. Hermione grinned. "Go on." Amy rushed to the swing and sat. The 2 girls had fun showing each other off before it was lunch time. Sitting with the Grangers for lunch she got to know them but mostly they got to know her. They asked about school, her parents, her aunt and uncle and Potter manor. She told them a lot and after lunch Hermione and Amy helped with the dishes.

On her birthday 13th birthday, the Grangers took them out for a special day out and then they had dinner. To Amy it was amazing.

Xxx

Days passed quickly. Hermione's parents worked Monday to Saturday and on Sat they had a half day so that meant most of the time it was just the 2 of them. They would do their holiday homework, take a walk to the nearest park or go for a swim and go shopping. Amy was really having a great time but Hermione didn't seem to think so.

One day Amy and Hermione were just hanging out at the swings talking wearing shorts and tank tops. "Amy?" said Hermione. Amy turned to her best friend and frowned. Something seemed to worry her friend.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Are you having fun?" said Hermione looking down at her slipper clad feet. Amy frowned. "Yes I am. Why?"

"Well I just thought you would rather be with Jen and her family. See they are many of them and they have lots of fun from what you told me. You can also play quidditch then unlike here where there is nothing and…"

"Hey Mione stop!" said Amy before Hermione could pick up steam. Hermione was startled and she looked at Amy.

"Hermione you are my best friend. you and Jen are different people and I like a lot of things from both of you. Jen loves to play quidditch, skive of homework, lay chess and has a large family with lots going on. You love homework, you are laid back and more mature. I like that too and being here? It's the best. Jen's house has all of what you said but here, I feel more at home. Its not too loud and well, hanging out with you is awesome." Hermione grinned happily and it was all over.

Book lists 20 August

Amy woke up early as she was an early riser. She got dressed and she left the room. she found the Grangers not awake and decided to make them breakfast. She was just finishing on the eggs when Mrs Granger came down.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger." said Amy and when she got no response she looked at the stunned woman.

"You did all this?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep so I decided to make you breakfast."

"You are such a darling dear and it smells so good too! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My aunt and uncle." said Amy not wanting to get into it. Amy spent almost half of the meal red in the face from the compliments she got at the perfectly cooked eggs and crispy bacon. As they ate, Hogwarts owls fluttered in with their book lists.

"I am so glad there is no Lockhart this year…though someone may be missing him…" said Amy and Hermione blushed glaring at Amy while Amy giggled. Mr and Mrs Granger looked at the 2 girls and each other shrugging.

"when can we gO and get the books mum?" asked Hermione diverting attention. Amy told them tomorrow and the 2 girls agreed.

The next day they went to Diagon Alley and bought their new school books and other stuff they was then Amy saw posters plastered all over of Sirius Black an escaped prisoner. "Sirius Black? What happened?

Amy heard someone talking about Sirius Black and Amy told Hermione she was coming back. "Excuse me." said Amy to the mousy haired witch. "Who is Sirius Black?" The witch looked at her in surprise.

"Where have you been living!" she said stunned.

"Who is he?" said Amy ignoring the witch's remark.

"He is the worst death eater there was. He worked for 'you know who' and he was instrumental in the fall of the Potters." Amy was stunned. What? Her heart was beating real fast.

"How?"

"It is said he was their friends and he betrayed them then he killed his other friend and 13 muggles." Amy thanked the witch and left not knowing what to say. she looked at the picture of the man who had betrayed her parents. she was filled with hate at him...

"Are you ok?"

"I will tell you later." said Amy.

Hermione was worried when she told her what she had been told but Amy pushed it off. Hermione picked a new pet at the pet store, the ugliest but also the cleverest cat there. only Hermione would get a pet as clever as her.

Hermione started reading the books making Amy roll her eyes and shake her head. They got a message from Jen that she was back on the 25th and that Percy had been made headboy. "I wouldn't have expected anything else. I just hope his head doesn't get too big." Said Amy and Hermione ahd a combination of glaring at her and giggling.

Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Amy packed up her stuff, thanked the Grangers and soon they were driving off to King's Cross for a new hopefully uneventful year.


	3. warnings and train rides

_**CHAPTER 3 **_

Amaryllis Potter (beautiful girl with waist length wavy jet black hair with side bangs covering her lightning shaped scar, almond shaped bright green eyes, smooth fair skin and a slim petite frame and she was wearing blue jeans, a white top, a cream jacket and sneakers) grinned when she saw the Weasleys on platform 9 and 3/4 and she pushed her cart to them.

She hugged each of them and then Mr. Weasley said, "Amy, please, come over here for a moment." He jerked her head toward a pillar, and Amy followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley. "There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" said Mr. Weasley, in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Amy. "I already know."

"You know? How could you know?"

"The day we went to get our books, I saw posters of him and asked another witch. I know he is a murderer who betrayed my parents and killed other people."

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley, looking anxious.

"No — honestly, it's okay. I would have found out anyway."

"Amy, you must be very scared —"

"I'm not," said Amy sincerely. "Really. He escaped and its been more than a month. If he had wanted to come for me he would have_,_"

"Amy, I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but —"

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? The train's about to go!"

"She's coming, Molly!" said Mr. Weasley but he turned back to Amy and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice. "Listen, I want you to give me your word that you'll stay out of danger."

"I promise though danger does tend to come to me." said Amy gloomily.

**xxx**

"I need to talk to you in private," Amy muttered to Jen and Hermione as the train picked up speed. Ginny had already gone off with her friends.

Jennifer Weasley is a girl with long straight red hair, blue eyes, pale milky skin which was very freckled and a tall thin gangly frame dressed in an aqua blue t-shirt, light jacket, black jeans and sneakers.

Hermione Granger has shoulder length bushy brown hair with bangs, soft brown eyes, smooth fair skin and a slim frame with a blue skirt, white top, cashmere jersey, socks and pumps.

The 3 girls found one compartment but in it was a man fast asleep next to the window. The stranger was wearing a shabby set of wizard's robes. He looked really pale and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who is?" Jen whispered.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once and both Amy and Jen looked at her in surprise. "Its on his case." "Oh." Said Jen

The 3 girls sat down and Hermione opened her basket taking out Crookshanks. He hissed jumping out and Jen screeched. "What is that?!"

"That is my pet Crookshanks. Isn't he cute?"

"We have a different version of cute." muttered Jen earning herself a glare from Hermione. "Just make sure he stays away from Scabbers."

Amy filled in Jen on what had happened when they had gone book shopping and then she told them what Mr. Weasley had said. "He betrayed your parents and killed 13 people? He is really dangerous Amy. Do you think he will come for you?"

"Don't you think he would have come when I was with Hermione? We weren't really protected."

"Maybe he didn't know where you were." said Hermione.

"Maybe."

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Jen uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too. . . ."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Amy changing the subject. She was now getting rattled.

"I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —" said Hermione

"Yeah, it is," said Jen excitedly, "It's awesome. I want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Amy.

"It's this sweetshop," said Jen, a dreamy look coming over her face, "where they've got _everything. _. . . Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them,"

Amy and Hermione were excited too. Hermione was now a sweets fan after she discovered they didn't cause tooth decay.

"It's going to be so nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade." said Amy.

"It's going to be awesome. I forced the Dusleys to sign my form. Well not force really. It's good to know they fear me now though I bet you I won't be allowed to go because of Black."

"They have to allow you to come. To hell with Black. If they refuse, we will sneak you out."

"Jen!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Amy should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose —"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I am told I can't go." said Amy sad realizing that was exactly what was going to happen given her dreams lately.

"But if _we're _with her," said Jen spiritedly, "Black wouldn't dare —"

"Oh, come on, don't talk rubbish," snapped Amy her nerves already rattled. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking just because _you're _there? ...Sorry guys. It's not every day you hear someone wants to kill you."

"It's ok Amy. We will be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks guys."

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing backward and forward past the door of their compartment.

xxx

At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door. They tried to wake Mr. Lupin but he didn't even move. It was as if he was dead.

Amy bought them some snacks and they had so much fun

The ride was like many others they had had. The only difference, not once did Malfoy come into their compartment.

"That diary muct have bungled up his brain." Said Jen.

"Oh come on Jen. Of course he is ashamed. He was rescued by a girl! Not many people know what happened but we do and he thinks we will provoke him." said Hermione logically. Amy looked skeptical but she couldn't help but think if it was true.

Then something happened. The train was stopped suddenly before they got to Hogwarts. the air was filled with coldness, darkness and dread and there was fear in the train. Ginny came into the compartment with Collin, Fay, Luna and Dennis, Collin's young brother. They sat in there cramped wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" said Jen's voice. "D'you think we've broken down?"

"No . . ." said Hermione. "We have just stopped."

There was a squeaking sound, and Amy saw the dim black outline of Jen, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. "There's something moving out there," Jen said. "I think people are coming aboard. . . ."

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice.

"No. We don't know what's out there. It could be dangerous." Said Amy.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Amy could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired pale face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. He was really pretty but looked like a gust of wind could finish him off.

"Stay where you are," he said in a husky voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Professor Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Amy's eyes darted downward, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. . . . But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Amy's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Amy felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart. . . . Amy's eyes rolled up into her head.

She couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder . . . And then, from far away, she heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. She wanted to help whoever it was, she tried to move her arms, but couldn't . . . a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside her —

"Amy! Amy! Are you all right?" Amy woke feeling very sick and sweaty. "Are you okay?" Jen asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Amy, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing?"

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here," he said to Amy, handing her a particularly large piece. "Eat this. It'll help."

"What was that thing?" she asked the man.

"It's a dementor," said Professor Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. "Eat that," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me . . ."

xxx

"Are you sure you're okay, Amy?" said Hermione, watching Amy anxiously. Amy nodded taking the chocolate. It helped immensely. She saw her friends were worried and Ginny was in Jen's arms crying.

"What happened?" said Amy, wiping more sweat off her face.

"Well — that thing — the dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —" said Jen nervous… "I thought you were having a fit. You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so he muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away. . . ."

"Did you feel anything when it came in?"

"I felt really cold and like I will never be happy again."

"Me too." said Hermione shuddering. "I…I heard my mum. She was screaming."

They were silent and then Professor Lupin returned. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Amaryllis?" Amy didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew her name. "Fine," she muttered, embarrassed.

Amy didn't look at anyone when she got off the train but she could feel people's eyes on her. Jen glared at those looking at her and Amy smiled gratefully. They got a carriage and they were joined by Neville a chubby brown haired, blue eyes, bucktoothed boy(**the books say blonde but I am going with the film version in this**) and his friend Steven a brown haired browned eyes tall slim boy.

The opening feast was great as usual.

Mr. Lupin was introduced as the new Defense Against the dark arts teacher and to their surprise Hagrid was now the new Care for Magical Creatures professor. Amy clapped delighted for him.

Dennis Creevey was sorted Gryffindor, Pansy came to laugh at her that she fainted, Draco stared at her but didn't say anything and they had fun talking and having fun.

As Amy lay in bed she wondered if Sirius Black was really going to come after her. She was scared. If the ministry had brought those foul creatures in a train full of children…this must really be serious. Ad thinking of those creatures…she had never felt such despair and anguish ever and she never wanted to feel that again.

**Thank you for reading**


	4. revelations

**Chapter 4**

Lessons started the next day. Timetables were the same except the additional electives. Rune magic (**I know it's called Ancient Runes but to me it sounded like learning about historical runes. Rune magic is learning about runes history and current and how to make runes**) was awesome.

It was taught by Bathsheba Babbling a warm dark haired woman. She was really nice and Amy was glad. The class was small with mostly Ravenclaw. Amy was glad Hermione was taking the subject too. She could use a study partner.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was awesome. Professor Lupin was the best teacher there was. he was patient, gentle and very captivating. even the Slytherins had a hard time to find something against him.

Care for Magical Creatures first lesson was crazy. Hagrid was an good man but the creatures he thought were harmless and fluffy were questionable. They were introduced to Buckbeak, a hippogriff (part horse part eagle with wings.). Hippogriffs were beautiful but proud and to approach one, you bow and it will allow you to come closer.

Draco found out the hard way what happened when you insulted a hippogriff. He was kicked and nearly stomped. He had a broken arm at the end which was lucky.

"Hagrid is going to be in trouble." said Amy worried.

"It was Malfoy's fault. He insulted Buckbeak." said Jen.

"That doesn't matter. Malfoy's father won't take it lying down." said Amy.

"Just hope he doesn't lose his job." said Hermione. The 3 girls walked back to the castle in silence. Malfoy came for dinner in a cast trying by all means to milk all the sympathy he could with Pansy fawning over him.

**DUMBLEDORE TELLS ABOUT SIRIUS AND SNAPE 8 SEPTEMBER 2003**

Amy went to Professor Dumbledore's office. She was very excited to resume their lessons and to ask about Sirius. She got in and the headmaster was on his desk.

"Professor, why is Sirius Black after me?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I knew you were going to ask me about this." Amy nodded. "When your father came to Hogwarts, he became friends with 3 boys and they called themselves the marauders. There was Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"Professor Lupin was my dad's friend?" said Amy. That explained how he knew her name but where was he all that time? Why didn't he ever come for her?

"Yes. The 4 were closer than siblings more like you, Miss Weasley and Miss. Granger and caused more chaos that the Weasley twins." Amy smiled. "Of course Mr. Lupin was also close to your mother Lily as they were prefects together and shared a love for school. When they left school, they remained friends and then you were born and there was the prophecy. Your parents went into hiding and made Sirius their secret keeper."

"What is a secret keeper?"

"It is when you use a Fidelius charm to hide something and only one person knows where it is and only that person can tell anyone else. From when you were born till the night you were betrayed, Sirius was the secret keeper. On Halloween he told Voldemort and he came after you."

"So he waited for a year before he told him?" Dumbledore nodded and to her how he blew up the muggles and killed Peter. "Sir, I know I didn't want to know this but Voldemort only came after me because of the prophecy. Do you know who told him? Voldemort I mean. How did he know about it?"

Professor Dumbledore was apprehensive. "You have to realize that they have changed and they regret doing what they did."

"Who is it?"

"I need you to promise that you will not act irrationally." Amy was suspicious but she swore all the same. "It is Professor Snape."

"What! I can't believe this! He is a death eater and you allow him to teach students especially me and to walk all over me? He caused them to die…" said Amy her famous Lily temper coming out.

"I know he may not be the best person but I have a memory to show you." He took out his pensieve and Amy plunged in. she saw Severus kneeling.

"**Don't kill me!" **

"**That was not my intention." Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. Dumbledore stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand. **

"**Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?" **

"**No — no message — I'm here on my own account!" Snape was wringing his hands: He looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying around him. "I — I come with a warning — no, a request — please —" **

**Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other. "What request could a Death Eater make of me?" **

"**The — the prophecy . . . the prediction . . . Trelawney . . ." **

"**Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?" **

"**Everything — everything I heard!" said Snape. "That is why — it is for that reason — he thinks it means Lily Evans!"**

"**The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a child born at the end of July —" **

"**You know what I mean! He thinks it means her daughter, he is going to hunt her down — kill them all —" **

"**If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the child?" **

"**I have — I have asked him —" **

"**You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Harry had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?" **

**Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore. "Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her — them — safe. Please." **

"**And what will you give me in return, Severus?" **

"**In — in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Amy expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything." **

**The hilltop faded, and Amy stood in Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. Snape was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop.**

**The scene changed. **

"**I thought . . . you were going . . . to keep her . . . safe. . . ." **

"**She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" Snape's breathing was shallow. "Her daughter survives," said Dumbledore. **

**With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly. "Her daughter lives. She has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?" **

"**DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone . . . dead . . ." **

"**Is this remorse, Severus?" **

"**I wish . . . I wish ****I ****were dead. . . ." **

"**And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear." **

**Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him. "What — what do you mean?" **

"**You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's daughter." **

"**She does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone —" **

"**The Dark Lord will return, and Amaryllis Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." **

**There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never — never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear . . . especially Potter's daughter . . . I want your word!" **

"**My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist . . ."**

Amy slumped back in the office and she was quiet. "You see he was remorseful."

"You know just like I do that he regrets that my mother died. He wouldn't have come to you if my mother had not been in danger. He wouldn't have cared if my dad and I died. He wouldn't have cared if Voldemort killed me had you not forced him to protect me. He hates me and even though I want to kill him right now, I did promise to you I wouldn't."

"Professor Snape made a lot of mistakes but he did love your mother."

"He loved her enough to hate her daughter? He is just like Aunt Petunia to me. She hates me because I look like my mother and Snape hates me because I am a Potter but thank you for telling me the truth."

"I promised to help you fight this to the best of my abilities. It is the only thing I can do to make up for the dreadful years you had to live with your relatives."

**xxx**

Amy went to the quidditch tryouts and she made the team 3rd time running as starting seeker. She was so excited. Quidditch was her favorite sport. It made her free and at peace flying with the wind blowing on her face. Hermione's 14th birthday came and they had a party for her in their dorm.

Quidditch season soon started on the 6th of October with Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. Amy couldn't help but blush when she saw the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory. He was a 5th year and very cute with brown hair and deep grey eyes.

The game was just like all her other first games eventful. Apparently dementors thought Sirius Black was one of the quidditch players and with her luck they targeted her. As she made for the snitch, a dementor appeared from nowhere and she saw her mother being killed and she slipped from her broom. Somehow on her way she caught the snitch winning the game but she was hurt.

She woke up with her friends, Jen, Hermione, Ginny, Fay, Neville and the team surrounding her. It turns out Dumbledore softened her fall or she would have died. Worse of all, she lost her broom, her very first broom. She was saddened. Then Cedric came to see her! Cedric! She couldn't believe it and she was sure by the time they finished the conversation, she was bright red. Now she knew how Collin felt each time she smiled at him…

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. talk with Lupin and expecto patronum

**Chapter 5**

**read and enjoy!**

Quidditch season continued along with classes and soon it was Halloween and the first Hogsmead village. "I hope this Halloween will at least be uneventful." said Amy.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand. "Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave. Miss Potter, a moment please."

Jen looked at her and she shrugged. She went to see Professor McGonagall. "Please sit." Amy did. "I am afraid you cannot go to Hogsmeade this year."

"Why? My form is signed."

"Sirius Black is on the loose. I believe the professor informed you why. You can't go and put yourself in danger."

"But…"

"It's final Amy. I know you wanted to go but we can't risk it. It is for your protection."

Amy sighed and nodded and she left the room. She told Hermione and Jen. Jen called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an "all-for-the-best" expression that made Jen even angrier. "Face it Jennifer. Amy is in danger and do you want Sirius to get to her because she wanted to get chocolate which we can bring her? Hogwarts is safer." Hermione said and Jen looked abashed.

Amy had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade. Her friends tried to make her feel better but she didn't feel any good.

She accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. Looks like he was back to his normal arrogant self. "Scared of passing the dementors?"

Amy ignored him and made her solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower. "Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze. "Fortuna Major," said Amy listlessly.

The portrait swung open and she climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first and second years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.

"Amy! Amy! Hi, Amy!" It was Collin. "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Amy? Why not? Hey" — Collin looked eagerly around at his friends — "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Amy!" she saw a group of excited second year boys and girls.

"No, thanks, Collin," said Amy and she left the common room. She decided to go and look for Ginny and maybe have some time together.

**Confrontations with Lupin**

Amy was walking around the castle when she came to the person she didn't want to talk to. Lupin. Since she had been told Lupin had been friends with her parents, she wanted nothing to do with him. He hadn't wanted to see her then, he should stay away.

"What are you doing?" said Lupin. "Where are your friends?"

"Hogsmeade, I was going to look for Ginny." said Amy.

"Oh," said Lupin. He considered Amy for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" said Amy. She followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle." The grindylow bared I ts green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," said Amy awkwardly. She was still mad at Lupin but she didn't know how to breach the subject yet. Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. Something of Amy's thoughts seemed to have shown on her face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Amy?" Amy hesitated then she asked him why he hadn't let her face a boggart (creature that turns into your worst fears) then she breached what she had wanted to ask.

"Why didn't you ever come for me?" asked Amy suddenly unable to hold it in any more. She needed to know.

Lupin looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You and my parents were best friends weren't you? You were close to both my mum and dad and yet you never came. You never checked up on me. Why?"

Lupin sighed. "I am sorry. Dumbledore informed me that you were safe and that I couldn't come for you because of security reasons."

"I understand that but I am in my third year now and not a letter since my first year. Nothing. I knew about you this year and even this year you didn't make an attempt at all." said Amy clearly hurt.

"I am so sorry. You will understand but believe me I have been asking about you all the time and I have memories of you from Dumbledore. I …I just couldn't get close to you. I am really sorry. I would do anything to make up to you."

"You know I was really angry with you but you are the link I have to my parents. Maybe there is something you can do to make it up to me."

"What's that?"

"Teach me to chase away the dementors."

Just then Snape came in with a goblet in his hand. Amy was suspicious especially with the glare Snape shot her. She glared back at the man who had sold her parents out.

Amy looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled. "Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why — ?" Amy began. Lupin looked at her and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Professor Lupin took another sip and Amy had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands. Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face. "Disgusting," he said. "Well, Amy, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Right," said Amy, putting down her empty teacup. The empty goblet was still smoking. "So you will teach me?"

"I will think about it."

Hermione and Jen returned towards evening and they brought her loads of sweets. Amy was practically drooling at the sweets. They went into a tale telling her all about Hogsmeade and Amy wished she had gone there too.

The feast was amazing as always and just when Amy thought the day was going to end normally, something happened. The portrait of the Fat Lady had been slashed and the Fat Lady claimed it was Sirius Black.

Amy's heart was gripped with fear. Sirius Black had been in the castle and had tried to enter the Gryffindor dorms! They were all taken to the Great Hall where they slept though Amy barely slept at all.

**LUPIN TEACHES AMY THE PATRONUS CHARM 6 NOVEMBER 2003 **

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Amy left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when she arrived, but she lit the lamps with her wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binns' desk.

"What's that?" said Amy.

"Another boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"Okay," said Amy, trying to sound as though she wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real dementor.

"So . . ." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Amy should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you are highly advanced magic, Amy — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" said Amy nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Amy, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Amy curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Amy cast her mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to her at the Dursleys' was going to do. Finally, she settled on the moment when she had first ridden a broomstick. "Right," she said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of her stomach.

He began to teach her. the spell was Expecto Patronum and fed off of happiness. Amy tried 3 times (enduring hearing her parents' last moments) before she finally produced a patronus shield. Amy was so ecstatic she had done it.

"Professor Lupin?" she said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."

Lupin turned very quickly. "Yes. I did. We were friends."

Amy nodded. "Do you think he is coming for me?"

"I would not know. All I know is you are safe here."

"Is this why you are here? Because you knew him?"

"No. it was a mere coincidence."

"professor?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't stay away again."

Lupin was stunned and then he smiled. "I promise." said Lupin and Amy smiled.

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. marauder map and buckbeak

**Chapter 6**

Professor Lupin skipped a class for the 2nd time since he began teaching and to their horror, Snape took over telling them to do an essay on werewolves a topic they went due to do till almost end of 2nd term. Of course Snape had to be that hard!

The quidditch season went on and the most spectacular thing that happened was during her match with Ravenclaw when Malfoy and his cronies tried to pretend to be a dementor. What they didn't know is she could cast a patronus only this time instead of a shield, a cat shot out of it. it looked to be a big cat either a lioness or tiger and it hit the boys tangling them all over. Malfoy got detention and point deduction.

Gryffindor won the cup 3rd year running and there was a party in the dorms. On the 23rd of Nov, there were school tryouts. Amy scored the seeker post.

Hagrid was also distraught. Buckbeak was under scrutiny and a verdict would soon be coming. Amy thought it was stupid. Malfoy wasn't paying attention but she knew things weren't looking good for Buckbeak.

Amy continued lessons with professor Dumbledore and they were now more advanced. She was also learning the basics of dueling which was great. She now knew a lot of spells (not as many as Hermione's) but she was getting there.

Amy also concentrated on her school work mainly on Rune Magic which she was falling behind on. Lucky Hermione was there to help her out to prepare for the end of term exams.

Xxx

"I can't believe they put that sir Cardigan to be our portrait! He is so irritating!" said Seamus who had spent the last 20 minutes listening to the portraits' rubbles. Amy giggled.

"No one else wanted to guard the entrance and he was the brave knight. All the other portraits feared Sirius would come back."

"That is absurd. He wouldn't dare." Said Dean.

"He dared before." Said Amy and there was a tense silence.

**xxx**

"Hermione I swear to you if that demon cat hurts Scabbers!" screeched jen as she chased Crookshanks in the dorms who was busy chasing Scabbers. It was really fun and Amy had to hide a grin. This was almost a daily occurance and it seems Crookshanks loved to do that just to wind Jen down.

"Honestly Jen, Crookshanks is a cat. Its in his nature!"

"His nature or not, you bought the ruddy cat when you knew I had a rat! Couldn't you have gotten an owl?" said Jen frustrated. She finally caught up with Scabbers who was shivering. "Look at him. He has already lost weight!" said Jen rubbing Scabbers.

Hermione sighed. "I am sorry Jen. I will try and control Crookshanks." Said Hermione taking the large cat in her arms.

**THE MARAUDER MAP 27 November**

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Amy bid good-bye to Jen and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet. She wished she could go to Hogsmeade too and briefly thought of using her cloak but then she didn't know the way…

Amy was thinking about it when her prayers were answered through none other than Fred and Gorge Weasley the top mischief makers in the school. they dragged her to an empty classroom and presented her with an 'early Christmas present' which was an old blank parchment. Amy was skeptical but Fred tapped it and said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" Instantly words began to fill up.

**Messrs. Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Miss Moony Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present ****THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Amy bent over it.

A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing her study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room.

And as Amy's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed something else. This map showed a set of passages she had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead — "Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with her finger.

"There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" — he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about _these. _Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that oneeyed old crone's hump."

Amy's eyes widened and she hugged the two boys gladly. "Thanks guys." said Amy. Now she could go to Hogsmeade and no one would ever know!

She knew it was a bad idea to sneak out and that it could earn her detention till she was a 7th year but she couldn't help it.

She dashed to the dorms, dressed warmly, took her cloak and she went through the passage and got to Hogsmeade through the tunnel that opened in honey dukes.

She found Jen and Hermione in the sweet shop (the shop was glorious and Amy felt she could stay there anytime). The 2 girls were surprised, Jen thought it was awesome and Hermione chastised her for sneaking out and putting herself in danger.

She walked around with Jen and Hermione showing her the nice places while she was under the cloak before she said goodbye to them and sneaked back to Hogwarts.

When Jen and Hermione came back, she told them and showed them the map. They agreed to keep it.

**xxx**

Professor McGonagall made rounds of those staying in the castle for Christmas. Amy was forbidden to go on Holiday with Sirius Black on the loose (security measures). Amy had been mad at first but she understood. She just hated that this Black lunatic was controlling her life and freedom.

To make her feel better, Hermione and Jen signed up to stay too. Amy was really grateful. Her friends were truly awesome.

Exams began on the 12th of December and Amy was so nervous for the first time but she hoped she had done well.

**LUPIN IS A WEREWOLF 19 DECEMBER **

"Guys I found something. To the den." said Hermione and they all went to the den. "Guys I think Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

"What!" said Amy surprised. Jen's eyes were wide.

"How did you come up with that one?" asked Jen skeptically.

"I got it when Snape gave us that essay on werewolves. I mean really, he skips all those chapters to werewolves? Then I realized professor Lupin goes missing every full moon and comes back looking really tired and frail…"

"And his boggart!" said Amy suddenly.

"It was a moon!" said Jen.

They were silent.

"What should we do?" asked Jen.

"Nothing." said Amy.

"Nothing!"

"Yes nothing Jen. I mean Dumbledore obviously knows and he has never bitten anyone has he?" said Amy. Now she could understand why Lupin stayed away. Maybe he didn't want her close since he was a werewolf…

"No." said Jen.

"Let's leave it and keep it a secret then." said Hermione.

"Ok, possessed teachers, basilisks and now werewolves…" said Jen shaking her head. "It's a mad house isn't it…"

"Makes it more fun though…" said Amy.

**PROGRESS REPORT AND BUCKEBEAK 21 DECEMBER 2003 **

Amy got a note at breakfast from Hagrid asking them to come over. They found Hagrid in his cabin sobbing his eyes red. "Hagrid, what _is _it?" said Jen aghast.

Amy spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table. "What's this, Hagrid?" Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Amy, who picked it up and read aloud:

_**Dear Mr. Hagrid,**_

_**Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.**_

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Jen. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Amy to read on.

_**However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee**_**'**_**s offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.**_

_**Yours in fellowship . . .**_

There followed a list of the school governors. "Oh," said Jen. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off—"

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!" A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Amy, Ron, Jen and Henry whip around. Buckbeak the hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor. "I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."

Amy, Jen and Hermione looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called "interesting creatures" and other people called "terrifying monsters." On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Jen, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won't make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! An' if I lose the case, Buckbeak —" Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Amy.

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around —"

"Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Jen's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses —" said Hermione. "I'm sure I've read about a case of hippogriff-baiting where the hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."

The 3 girls walked to the castle thinking of ways to help Hagrid and buckbeak. Amy thought maybe it was time to use her fame and money to good use.

That night at the closing feast, Professor McGonagall brought their progress reports. The 3 girls had done well with Hermione the highest of course.

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. firebolt and solicitors

**Chapter 7**

Christmas holidays started with the weather all cold and gloomy. Amy, Hermione and Jen spent their time hanging out, reading on how to help Buckbeak and doing their holiday homework.

**CHRISTMAS THE FIREBOLT 25 DECEMBER **

On Christmas morning, Amy was woken by Jen and Hermione jumping on her. "Wake up! Presents!"

Amy opened her eyes and saw Jen and Hermione waiting impatiently and looking very excited. Amy grinned and got out of bed. The 3 girls ran downstairs and they made for their piles.

"Another sweater from Mum. See if you've got one." Jen's was blue which her favorite color was and it was matching her eyes. Hermione got one in soft pink and Amy's scarlet with a golden snitch knitted on the front. There was also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle.

As Amy moved all these things aside, she saw a long, thin package lying underneath. "What's that?" said Jen, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in her hand.

"I don't know . . ." said Amy with a shrug. Amy ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick.

Jen's eyes widened and she gasped. "I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.

It was a Firebolt the best broom ever. It's handle glittered as she picked it up. She could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for her to mount it. Her eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Jen in a hushed voice. There was no card or note or anything.

"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well," said Amy, feeling stunned, "I don't know honestly."

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Jen, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously. . . ."

"That was my dad's, though," said Amy. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this —"

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Jen. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Hey, Amy" — Ron gave a great whoop of laughter — "_Malfoy_! Wait till he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an _international _standard broom, this is!" said Jen excitedly.

"You are not going to use it are you?" said Hermione for the first time and both Jen and Amy looked at her.

"What?"

"You can't use it. You have to take it to a teacher to have it looked at." said Hermione standing her ground.

"What? Why?" asked Amy confused.

"Yeah why? This is a top broom!" said Jen.

"Which we don't know who sent it."

"Doesn't matter."

"I can't believe you Jen. Is that all you care about? The broom?"

"Why shouldn't I? You wouldn't care seeing as you don't know anything about brooms."

"Oh would you listen to yourself…"

"Hey, hey…stop!" said Amy. The 2 looked at Amy and she said, "Good. Now, Hermione, why do you want me to turn this in?"

"It has no note. Nothing. It's new. It's the best broom there is. Don't you see, Sirius knows you play quidditch and could have sent this cursed to entice you with that knowing you wouldn't be able to resist. Remember when you almost fell first year? How you actually fell this year? You could have been paralyzed or killed. I couldn't take it if something like this happened so excuse me for caring too much about you and your life more than a top standard broom." said Hermione and after glaring at Jen she stormed out.

Amy sighed and said, "I am going to check if she is ok."

Jen remained standing there then she said, "She is right as always. Someone could send you a cursed broom. I got so excited I…didn't think about it. I am sorry." said an embarrassed Jen.

"Hey it's ok. I get it too. Let's go find her." using the map they found Hermione in an empty classroom. They apologized and Amy took the broom to Professor McGonagall.

Xxx

Amy managed to get a solicitor named Mr. Chase. He was the best there was and quite expensive but he was good and he specialized with magical creatures. She found him on the internet and she called him. Sneaking out to Hogsmeade with Jen and Hermione (they wouldn't let her go alone) she went to meet Mr. Chase.

He was a tall man with brown wavy hair, lean frame and brown eyes. She, Jen and Hermione told him about Buckbeak. The grin Mr. Chase wore gave her confidence he would do what was needed. It turns out Mr. Smith and Malfoy didn't quite see eye to eye.

When they told Hagrid what they had done, Hagrid had been tearful thanking them saying he didn't deserve it. of course they assured him he deserved it.

xxx

Holidays soon ended with Amy's Firebolt not back yet. Amy was itching to ride on it but she knew her safety should come first. Students began returning on the 4th of January and lessons resumed on the 5th.

**Thank you for reading**


	8. sirius attacks

**Chapter 8**

Quidditch resumed on the 9th of January with the timetable for the inter schools competitions. Amy hoped by the time she got to play her first game with McGrath on the 16th of February, she would have her broom back. With it and her skills, she was so sure she was going to do really well.

The first Hogsmeade trip was thee on the 30th of January. There was a lot of excitement as this trip was when those who hadn't gone home for holidays, took the time to buy valentine presents and clothes to go with to the ball. There was a lot of chatter in the girls dorms as they showed each other new make up, perfumes, dresses, shoes, chocolates etc.

Amy sneaked out of course and spent the day with Jen and Hermione and even managed to prank Malfoy into thinking she was a ghost.

**BROOM BACK 3 FEBRUARY**

Amy was in the common room sitting with Jen, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender all dressed in their casual clothes as it was after class just hanging out talking when the portrait hall opened and professor McGonagall entered and with her she held her Firebolt. Immediately there was excited murmur when they saw the broom.

"Miss Potter." Amy got up and went to professor McGonagall who led her outside.

"Professor?" said Amy worriedly. She was glad the broom hadn't been taken apart as she had thought.

"We have checked your broom thoroughly and there is nothing we saw. It is in perfect condition." Amy breathed a sigh of relief at that. Professor McGonagall smiled. "It seems someone just felt bad you lost your broom."

"I wish I could know who it is so I can thank them." said Amy.

"You will with time I am sure. How have you been?" asked McGonagall concerned.

"I am ok. I am just worried about Sirius Black."

"You shouldn't. Let us take care of that ok?" Amy nodded and she left to get into the common room. As soon as she did, she was swamped by people who wanted to see, touch and even try out the new broom.

**SCABBERS VS CROOKSHANKS**

Of course not everything could remain as happiness. When they went to the dorm room to sleep, there was suddenly a screech from Jen who was holding white sheets with what looked to be blood and orange fur with Scabbers nowhere in sight.

It looked like Crookshanks had finally done it. Even Hermione looked scared and she was trembling. "I told you to watch that bloody cat. Look what he did! He killed my rat!" said Jen shaking in fury.

"I…I am sorry…" said Hermione trembling. Parvati and Lavender just stood there watching the show…

"SORRY? SORRY? It doesn't change anything does it? Scabbers is still dead!" shouted Jen and she glared at Hermione before rushing out.

Hermione's eyes darted and she said, "I didn't think Crookshanks would do that. I mean it Amy."

Amy didn't say anything but she went to the sheets and looked at them. it looked like blood for real. "It looks like blood. Don't worry Hermione. She will come around." said Amy.

Turns out she was wrong. Jen was furious and to make matters worse, Jen refused to speak to Amy too because she said Amy had chosen Hermione. it was a bad time for the girls. Jen would be seen with either Neville or with Parvati and Lavender.

**SIRIUS ENTERS THE GIRLS DORMS 5 FERBRUARY**

The 3rd year girls dorms was woken up by a piercing scream. Amy jerked awake in time to see a tall black figure exit quickly from the dorm from Jen's bed. Amy jumped out of bed and rushed to Jen's bed and immediately saw the girl curled up in fright.

"Jen! Jen are yoy ok?" said Amy wrapping her arms around thr shaking girl. the lights turned on and Amy saw Parvati, Lavender and Hermione looking confused. "Someone was in here on Jen's bed but they left as soon as Jen screamed." said Amy.

"I am going to get professor McGonagall." said Hermione and she left. Prefects and some girls soon came in wondering what was going on. Jen was not talking and was just crying holding on to Amy like a life line.

Professor McGonagall came in and said, "What happened?"

"I woke with Jen screaming and I saw someone running out of the dorm. That person was tall and looked to be a man." Said Amy.

Professor McGonagall looked skeptical but turned to Jen. "Miss Weasley did you see who it was?"

Jen nodded then said, "It was Sirius Black."

There were gasps. Professor McGonagall tried to tell Jen she had not seen properly, that maybe she was dreaming but Jen remained adamant. It was Sirius Black, standing above her bed with a knife. Professor McGonagall went and asked the portrait guarding the entrance and he confirmed it. it had been Sirius who entered and he had all the passwords.

Professor McGonagall was furious. It turns out Neville had left his passwords lying around and had lost them.

This managed to unite the 3 girls once again and at night, Jen would either sleep with Hermione or Amy as she was scared to sleep alone.

"Why did Black come to you when its me he wants? I don't get it."

"Maybe he was looking for which bed you were lying on when Jen woke up." said Hermione logically.

"You are right I guess." Said Amy and they remained in deep thought.

**xxx**

Everyone was happy when the fat lady was returned the next day. She was still skittish but ok. On the 12th of February, Amy received good news. Buckbeak's hearing had been a success. Buckbeak had been set free! There was so much joy and the 3 girls dashed to Hagrid's hut where they celebrated.

They had so much fun with throwing that on Malfoy's face just for the fun of seeing his face contort in anger. "What Malfoy? Didn't have money to hire a good lawyer?" taunted Amy. Malfoy glared and could be heard challenging the verdict but no one listened to him. Amy was still stunned by his turnaround. They had never talked about the chamber but Amy had thought he would have the curtsy of at least leaving them alone. She had saved his life after all but no…he was still a jerk.

Valentine came drowning the fear of Sirius Black in the school. Since they were 3rd years, the 3 girls could now go to the valentine ball but neither were in the mood though Amy got asked by a lot of guys. The 3 girls spent the night in the den eating chocolates and opening gifts. Parvati and Lavender went of course.

On the 16th of February, Amy used her broom for the first time in a match. Of course she had used it at practice. Her nimbus was nothing like the Firebolt the most amazing broom ever. It was fast and responded to the slightest movement. It was swift and seemed to be able to read her mind. She caught the snitch very easily winning the game.

Soon it was the 1st of March and Jen's 14th birthday. They all had a party with Jen's brothers and Ginny as well as their friends. It was fun and Jen got lots of presents.

Hogwarts won the inter-schools' competition. Midyear exams began on the 13th of March and progress reports were issued on the 10th of March. Amy had done well and was looking forward to the Easter holidays.

**Thank you for reading**


	9. Scabbers, Peter and Sirius

**Chapter 9**

The new term started on a low note with just the normal school works. Amy went to her classes, had lessons with professor Dumbledore, hung out with her friends, visited Hagrid and taunted Malfoy. The StudentRoom wasn't filled with anything exciting except the usual who was dating who and who broke up with who.

Jen was still sad on her loss of Scabbers and Hermione was guilty she had caused it. Crookshanks didn't do anything to make himself look better as he constantly glared at Jen.

One night as Amy sat on her bed, eating some chocolate and reading the map, she saw something that made her heart beat out of her chest. Peter Pettigrew! Amy was stunned. She looked at Jen and Hermione's beds and saw they were fast asleep. she had to investigate this.

Amy got out of bed and took her cloak and followed Peter. She could see no one and instead she was nearly caught. Lucky enough professor Lupin rescued her or Snape would have put her in detention for the rest of her life. The look of fury on his face when the map had insulted him…it had almost be worth it.

Lupin as expected was furious. How could she leave her dorm to wonder the castle alone (Amy fought not to retort that Black had entered the dorms once so it wasn't safe) and worse of all, he took the map and sent her off to bed. When she told him she had seen peter's name, Lupin had looked ashen and dismissed her.

She told Jen and Hermione about it. "Could Peter be alive?"

"I don't know. I looked for him but couldn't see him." said Amy still puzzled by that.

"that was reckless what you did!" said Hermione disapproving.

"Oh relax Hermione. she is fine. Wouldn't you have wanted to investigate too? Oh right you would have called a teacher." Said Jen sarcastically.

"Yes and there is nothing wrong with that. Better than putting yourself in danger!"

"Hey guys cut it." said Amy feeling like she was always the referee on Jen and Hermione's fights. Both girls quieted but glared at each other. Amy rolled her eyes at them.

End of year exams started on the 2nd of June.

**SIRIUS BLACK CONFRONTATION 12 JUNE**

Exams ended and Amy, Jen and Hermione went to see Hagrid. While there, Hagrid gave Jen a surprise. It was Scabbers! Turns out he had been hiding out in Hagrid's cabin. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I am sorry Hermione for thinking Crookshanks killed Scabbers."

"Its alright. He probably faked his death because he was scared of Crookshanks." said Hermione and the 2 girls hugged. Hagrid told them Buckbeak now lived in the forest and often came to visit him. They were all happy for Hagrid and Buckbeak.

On their way back to the castle, Scabbers escaped and Jen took off after him. Both girls ran after Jen. Jen caught the struggling rat and then out of nowhere a large black dog bounced out and grabbed Jen dragging her to the whomping willow ( a tree which was alive and would beat anyone who approached it.

Amy and Hermione followed into the tree. "I have a bad feeling about this." said Amy. Amy was right. They had walked into a trap. There before them, instead of a dog, there was a man. He was tall with sallow skin, yellow teeth, matted hair and a tall gangly sickly frame. it was Sirius Black.

Hermione stood infront of Amy to protect her and to stop her from launging at the man who had killed her parents. That didn't stop her from attacking. Using her telekinesis, she hit Sirius and he flew and hit the wall. He groaned getting up in pain looking stunned at her power.

"Amaryllis please wait! Hear what I have to say!"

"I have nothing to say to you. you killed my parents and now you die too. Hermione let me go!" said Amy mad.

Then Professoe Lupin came in and they all gasped when he hugged Sirius. Amy felt betrayed but it was Hermione to voice it out shouting at Remus. However when they had calmed down, with wands still drawn of course, Remus and Sirius explained what had really happened. It had been Peter all along to betray her parents.

Before Remus and Black could prove it, Snape came into the scene. Of course he couldn't keep out of people's business.

Snape looked slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. Amy fought the need to role her eyes. He was way too obvious. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletfull along. And very lucky I did . . . lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill Amy —"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this. . . . He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin . . . a _tame _werewolf —"

"You are a fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

"You Potter, Granger and Weasleys are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf._._" "You don't know anything." said Amy. Snape was getting on her nerves and she wanted to meet Peter and Snape was delaying that.

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face.

Amy had heard enough and the famous Lily Potter temper shone. "NO! YOU SHUT UP!" Amy shouted glaring at Snape.

Everyone including Snape stared wide eyed at her but she didn't have time for this. "You are jumping into stupid conclusion without hearing what they have to say because of a stupid high school grudge? Grow up will you? He has been in Azkaban for 12 years and frankly if he had wanted to kill me, he would have done so by now. You want a possibly innocent man to go back to prison? It should be you who should be going to prison not him. I know what you did. You told Voldemort about my parents."

"H…How?"

"I know about that. I saw the stupid memory of you crying to Dumbledore asking for forgiveness. As if. You torment me and get pleasure making my life hell! You were obviously glad they died! You killed them because had it not been you being nosy like what you are doing right now, Black or whoever betrayed them wouldn't have needed to and that is on you no one else and not even your stupid need for revenge can stop it. You are nothing but a bully. YOU ARE PATHETIC! Now shut the fuck up and listen or get out!"

None of them had ever heard her blow up like that even to Malfoy. Well she was angry. She was just sick and tired of Snape walking all over them.

Snape glared at her but she could see there was guilt and hurt in his eyes briefly before his eyes harden again and bellowed out of the room leaving the cloak.

"Wow! That was wicked! You actually rendered Snape speechless and drove him out! I am going to sell this memory." said Jen while Hermione looked at her amazed.

"Oh come on Hermione. Admit it. I was brilliant." Amy said cockily and they laughed for a moment forgetting the situation they were in.

"Thank you, Amy," Lupin said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Amy told Lupin. "Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, Jennifer — give me Peter, please. Now."

After explaining to them what they were going to do, they pointed their wands and blue jets came out of them. It was like she watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

Pettigrew was a very short man, hardly taller than Amy. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow.

Amy watched as Lupin and Black interrogated Peter till he caved and confessed that he had done it. Rage filled her so strong and quick. It was stronger than she had ever felt for Vernon, Snape and Malfoy combined and that was saying something. Maybe it was because of Snape earlier.

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised. "You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter." Jen covered her face with her hands and Hermione held her comfortingly her stance tense. It was clear she was willing herself not to show fear.

"NO!" Amy yelled suddenly. She ran forward, placing herself in front of Pettigrew, facing the wands.

"You can't kill him," she said breathlessly. "You can't."

"Amy, he is the reason our parents were killed! I could kill him myself now." Amy said glaring at Peter who actually sunk back at the glare. "Amy, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Amy panted. "Believe me the rage I feel now I could do it myself." Pettigrew shrank further as Amy's blazing green eyes focused on him. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors. . . . He can go to Azkaban . . . but don't kill him. You, if you as much as try to escape, I will destroy you!"

"You are the only one who have the right to decide," said Black though it was clear he wanted to kill Peter. "But think . . . think what he did. . . ."

"He can confess and go to Azkaban," Amy repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does. . . but if you kill him now, the ministry will pin his murder on you too." She could see what she ahd said was making sense to them.

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Amy. I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."

Amy stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged. "But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we _will _kill you. You agree, Amy?"

Amy looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

xxx

They all left the shack with Jen shacked to Peter. As they walked Sirius talked to Amy. "You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Amy as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Amy smiling.

"Yes . . . ," said Black. "But I'm also — I don't know if anyone ever told you — I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that," said Amy.

"Well . . . your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them . . . I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But . . . well . . . think about it. Once my name's cleared . . . if you wanted a . . . a different home . . ."

Amy's heart did a somersault! A new home. "What — live with you?" Amy asked. "I would leave the Dursleys for good?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd —"

Amy could feel happiness rippling from her body. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?" Amy said excited doing a happy dance inside.

Black turned right around to look at her. "You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"

"Yes! I mean it. You don't know how that means to me." said Amy. Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile she had ever seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at her parents' wedding.

xxx

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead as they left the wimping willow. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest. Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. And then — a cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. They were bathed in moonlight.

Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Amy, Jen and Hermione stop. Amy could see Lupin's silhouette. His frame had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my —" jen gasped horrified.

"He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" Amy shouted.

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."

Amy saw that jen was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. Immediately she looked at the locks and they released.

"Leave it to me — ALL OF YOU RUN!" Black said. There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Amy's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Jen and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

It was Jen's scream that alerted Amy from the fight — Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Jen, unsteady on her bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light — and she lay motionless on the ground.

Another bang — Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

Amy didn't hesitate. She knew he would stun them all and escape and she wasn't going to let the murderer go that soon. Beside, she had a new home to look forward too.

She hit him with her telekinesis and as soon as he fell she stunned him and he fell with a thud. He wouldn't wake up till he was revived. "Wait here. Be back in a minute." she said. "I am not leaving Sirius here. The dementors were told to kiss him on sight."

She went and revived Jen. "Amy!" said Hermione wanting to protest. "If I don't come back in 10 minutes leave and get help." Hermione nodded and waited with Jen who looked really shaken.

Amy ran after Sirius and she saw him in his human form hurt but Lupin was nowhere to be seen. She knew she had to move him fast as the dementors were told to kiss him on sight. She held him and she lavitated him with her telekinesis to where Jen and Hermione were with Peter.

Sirius woke up and he was still weak and in pain he could move.

"Let's go." As they got to the castle, they were met by Dumbledore, Fudge, McGonagall and Snape.

As soon as they saw Peter, Snape's eyes went wide realizing Black may have been telling the truth. McGonagall gasped. "Is that…"

"Pettigrew? Yes. Seems my godfather has been in prison for someone else's sins." Amy said looking at a shocked Fudge and then at Snape.

Jen, Amy and Hermione soon found themselves in the head's office, Madam Bones the head of Auror office, the minister and his secretary and Dumbledore.

Peter was interviewed using veriteserum and he confessed everything. He was then taken away with Sirius exonerated. Sirius was in the hospital wing being tended to.

**There it is. Thank you for reading. Did you enjoy Amy telling Snape off? Sirius is free! Yey!**


	10. aftermath

**Chapter 10**

The next days, there was Sirius' public trial and Peter's trial. He was found innocent of all charges but fined for being an unregistered animagus. He was awarded a million dollars for each year he was wrongly incarcerated making him 13 million dollars richer. He was reinstated in the Wizengamot and his status as Head of Black family.

The prophet was full of the story. **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT. PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE**. The full story was printed with the images of Peter. Everyone now knew and felt sorry for Sirius. Being known as a vicious murderer for something you didn't do, have the one who did it free and awarded an order of Merlin!

Amy, Jen and Hermione were awarded trophies for uncovering the truth and traitor.

The next day, it was announced Pettigrew had escaped from his holding cell while waiting to be transported to Azkaban. Hit wizards were looking for him but a rat no matter how much you know him, was hard to find.

Amy was so angry. How dare he think he had the right to freedom. She wondered where he had gone to. She was going to rip that rat limp from limp when she caught him.

At least Sirius was free and the trial had been done. Had he escaped before then… she refused to think what would have happened to Sirius. He would probably be dead.

Lupin had resigned. Someone had let it slip that he was a werewolf and that someone, Amy knew that someone was a greasy git named Snape and Amy hated him even more for it.

**THE THIRD HUCROX SLYTHERIN LOCKET 18 JUNE**

Amy was confused when she was called to the headmaster's office. She said the password and she was let it. She found Dumbledore with an ugly looking locket. "I am sure you are wondering why I called you."

Amy nodded.

"I found another hucrox."

"That locket? Where did you get it?" asked Amy.

"You godfather was clearing his ancestral home. The Blacks were known as a very dark family so naturally they had dark objects in their homes. I told Mr. Black to place them in a trunk and bring them here and I found this. The locket."

Amy was so happy and ecstatic. they had found another hucrox! Dumbledore took out Godric's sowrd and Amy used it to stab the hucrox not listening to the hucrox's taunting words. There was an inhuman scream before it was destroyed.

"How many did this man make? This is inhuman."

**END OF YEAR FEAST 20 JUNE**

The end of year feast was amazing. They got their reports. Amy was surprised to see her potions grade which was 3rd in class after Hermione and maybe Malfoy. She was good in potions but she thought Snape would fail her after she had told him off.

Ever since Amy had told him off, he had turned hostile towards them and his hatred for the 3 girls had increased but something had changed. Despite his hate, he now ignored them as if they didn't exist which was good for them.

He also had a haunted look on him which made her feel sorry for him. Well 'almost.'

The only sad thing was since Sirius' rescue, he had sent one letter and that was it. He was quiet and Amy had no idea what was going on. She was sad that maybe he wanted nothing to do with her despite what he had said.

Awards were given and Hermione got her best academic student shield and Amy the best seeker. It was a great end to the year.

**TRAIN RIDE AND PLATFORM 20 JUNE 2004 **

Closing day came and the 3 friends went and sat in a compartment. "Hey guys, there is going to be a Quidditch World Cup during the summer. You should all come. Dad usually gets some tickets from work." said Jen and they all agreed excited.

They played games, got some snacks and had some fun but all the while, Amy was dreading having to go to the Dusleys. When the train stopped, they took their things out and left the train.

Amy saw the Weasleys first and we all went to great them. As usual Amy got the suffocating hugs from Mrs. Weasley.

She then saw the Grangers. Hermione ran to her parents and hugged them making Amy felt a pang of loss before she heard, "Don't I get a hug of my own?"

That was when Amy saw, "Sirius!"

Sirius looked so healthy and handsome a far cry from the Sirius in the shack. He was in casual jeans and a shirt. His hair was let down and he looked good. She lunged myself at him and didn't want to let go then she began beating his chest.

"Hey what is that for?"

"For making me worry and not writing a letter!" she said before a voice said, "Hey, it's my turn now! I need a hug too you know."

Amy let go of Sirius and went and lunged at a laughing Remus. He was looking really nice in nice fitting clothes on his slender frame and looked happy. Sirius was all full of smiles.

"Whose is that for?" Amy asked looking at an owl in a cage that Sirius had.

"Oh this is for Jen to replace Scabbers. Let me go and give her."

Sirius had met the Grangers and had been talking to them while waiting for the train. He went to talk the Weasleys then he handed an ecstatic Jen the owl.

"Why didn't you write or talk to me?" Amy asked as they got off the platform.

"I have a surprise for you." he said leading her to a car. She looked at Remus who shrugged and they got into the car.

"Well let's go then." said Sirius and they were soon off.

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed this version. **

**So the diary, locket and ring have been found. 3 found 3 to go!**

**To clear some confusion, Amy is not a hucrox. Voldemort merely passed some of his powers but not his soul thus she was a psalmouth. Maybe even her telekinesis came from Voldemort since he had that power too. who knows. **

**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
